


Наставник

by Pandorra



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Ratings: R, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorra/pseuds/Pandorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Древние считали, что у юноши должен быть старший наставник как в постижении знаний, так и в вопросах любви. Юному Раджеку со своим наставником повезло.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наставник

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан на мероприятие Фандомная Битва-2012.

\- Покажи мне его, - жаркий шёпот в самое ухо вызывает лёгкую дрожь и мурашки по спине.  
\- Ты сошёл с ума, - стыд заставляет щёки гореть и сдавливает горло, мешая дышать. Ведь это стыд, должен быть он, правда?  
\- Почему? – довольная улыбка. Словно у кота, объевшегося сливок. – Ха-ха, мне нравится твоя ассоциация… - губы легко, едва касаясь, скользят по уху, а затем произносят столь развратную вещь, что от неё подкашиваются ноги: - Я бы хотел… познать твой вкус… _Твои_ сливки более всего желанны мне сейчас… Я знаю, ты слаще любого мёда и дурманишь лучше самого крепкого вина… Тем более, что от вина нам не грозит потерять голову. Ты же лишаешь меня рассудка одним своим взглядом…  
Раджек стонет, едва не выдав своё – и _его_ – присутствие. Они слишком заигрались, увлеклись беседой и не услышали шагов. Теперь же Раджек скорее умрёт, чем позволит отцу и маленькому ещё Раэлю увидеть его таким – возбуждённым, практически раздетым, с припухшими губами и пустым взглядом. Да ещё в семейной библиотеке! И самое главное – со старшим другом! Раджек чуть не падает на колени, но в последнее мгновение сильные руки ловят его, не дают сползти вниз по стене на пол.  
\- Они услышат, - одними губами шепчет Раджек. - Кэриас-ним, прошу…  
Без толку. Кэриас уже касается его там, гладит, смотрит в глаза, и юный, совсем ещё неопытный в таких делах Раджек кусает руку до крови, чтобы не закричать.  
\- А я хочу увидеть… я чувствую _его_ твёрдость… Малыш, как ты ещё терпишь?  
Его словно бьёт током и пронзает лезвием одновременно. Тело не повинуется, само тянется навстречу касаниям, содрогается. Где-то на другом конце библиотеки о чём-то говорят отец и брат, кажется, спорят, но Раджек уже не может слушать. Как это вообще случилось? Кэриас-ним, такой красивый, опытный, галантный любитель прекрасных дам и тихий, погружённый в себя наследник Кэртье?  
\- Твои невинные реакции столь откровенны, - шепчет Кэриас в приоткрытые губы и прижимает ладонь Раджека к своей груди, ведёт ею вниз, до пояса и дальше, пока теряющий сознание юноша не касается чего-то жаркого и твёрдого. – Я. Хочу. Тебя. Сейчас же, - губы складываются в беззвучные слова, но Кэриас знает, что Раджек может читать по губам целые речи, не ошибившись ни в одном слове.  
И юноша сдаётся, его разрывают чувства и ощущения, собственное тело становится таким голодным, жадным, пылающим. Он сам не может прекратить эту пытку, он просто не знает, как.  
\- Пожалуйста… - едва всхлипывает Раджек. Он боится, что их сейчас услышат, и одновременно с дрожью во всём теле ждёт этих пока незнакомых ему ощущений.  
Кэриас опускается на колени и делает то, о чём Раджек не мог даже помыслить – медленно проводит языком вдоль его напряжённой плоти, обжигает возбуждённый член своим дыханием, целует, обхватывает губами, аккуратно втягивает в свой рот – там горячо, влажно, не-пе-ре-да-ва-е-мо! Глаза Раджека широко распахиваются от острого наслаждения и удивления – разве можно вот так?  
Он кусает губы и свою руку, стараясь не кричать. А бёдра сами подаются вперёд. Кажется, его тело всё знает без него.  
Раджек не заметил, что библиотека успела снова опустеть, но это было во благо. Потому что спустя ещё несколько мгновений то, что делал с ним Кэриас до этого, показалось ерундой по сравнению со всепоглощающим, неистовым чувством экстаза, когда они слились в одно. Чувство этой наполненности сводило с ума. Он заставил себя открыть глаза и посмотреть на того, кто так медленно и бережно взял его – и физически, и эмоционально. Кэриас сейчас владел всеми его чувствами, был их первопричиной, пульсировал внутри, заставляя сердце биться в сумасшедшем ритме. Осознание того, что Кэриас стонет от тех же ощущений, которые бурлят в его собственном теле, увеличивало поделённое на двоих наслаждение во сто крат.  
И первая в его жизни вспышка оргазма действительно была подобна маленькой смерти. Тело выгнулось в сильных руках любовника, в глазах потемнело и разом выбило весь воздух из лёгких. Его трясло ещё некоторое время, а Кэриас не размыкал объятий.

 

\- Покажи мне его, - полный смеха голос раздался у самого уха, а в следующее мгновение каджу клана Кэртье уже переместился за спину противника и приставил к его затылку свой кинжал.  
\- Я бы не советовал вам подкрадываться сзади к ассасину, Кэриас-ним. Кто знает, какой твёрдый и продолговатый предмет упрётся в вашу спину в следующий миг, - в голосе Раджека не было и тени улыбки.  
Зато веселился Кэриас-ним.  
\- Раджек, ты слишком серьёзен, это плохо. Вообще-то, я имел ввиду твой Картас. Говорят, он неполный. Я всё пропустил, вот мне и захотелось взглянуть…  
Раджек убрал кинжал и сделал шаг назад.  
\- Веселитесь за мой счёт, Кэриас-ним? – лицо по-прежнему ничего не выражало. Научился же он скрывать эмоции. И от этого ещё сильнее хотелось узнать, так ли нерушим его контроль, как кажется.  
\- Нет, мой милый, - прикосновение к щеке было слишком неожиданным. Кэриас стянул ткань, открывая лицо Раджека. – Я пришёл повеселиться с тобой, как тебе идея?  
\- Что ты себе… - Кэртье, наконец-то, вспыхнул. Но закончить ему не дали – слишком властным был поцелуй.  
\- Раджек, доверься своему наставнику – тебе срочно требуется отвлечься. А я таааак хорошо умею тебя отвлекать…


End file.
